The conventional planter is completely of open type, providing different measurements of filling spaces for refilling of soil or cultivating soil (pebbles) or other similar cultivating substances, for planting different plants. On the bottom of the container is a water outlet to discharge excessive water. Such planter has the following shortcomings:                1. With a completely open type of planter, the culture medium, particularly the soil, is completely exposed to the ambient environment and air. With moisture, the germs or other matter in the air will directly fall on the culture medium. So the culture medium in a regular container generally has a surface filled with moulds or worms, causing environmental contamination, or influence to the growth of the plant, and becomes a breeding ground for germs.        2. Such a completely open type of planter is often overturned accidentally or by a foreign force, resulting in direct falling down of the culture medium, such as soil, and subsequent contamination to the environment that requires labor and time for consuming cleaning and rearrangement of the planter, the plant and the culture medium. In particular, the small potted plants placed on an office table or an office environment would easily be overturned, spilling water and oil that cause environment pollution to the table, or even the electronic appliances on the table, such as computer and telephone sets.        3. The water of draining hole at the bottom of the conventional planter will often cause environment contamination when discharging excessive water out of the container. Meanwhile, the out-flowing soil or pebbles look dirty and the culture medium inside the container, particularly soil, will be reduced gradually.        4. Due to regional and seasonal influences, the relative humidity and coldness under the natural climate or in an indoor environment are exposed directly to evaporation. As a result, the water content in the culture medium, particularly the soil will evaporate, and the growth of the plant will be inhibited. Then, the cultivator must pay more care and time to look after the plant. That could be an extra burden to a busy worker in the industrial or commercial sector.        5. Because of the completely open and direct exposure of the culture medium, and the discharge and evaporation of water content out of the water drain outlet, the planter needs to be watered at least once or two times a day, or the lack of moisture will inhibit its growth or even cause it to wither away.        
Aimed at the aforementioned shortcomings in the use of conventional planters and plant pots, businessmen have come up with a variety of different planter constructions, or different planting media and so-called high-tech soil products available on the market.
Such new types of planter construction introduced to the market generally involves additional equipment of a water bottle, or direct installation of a water storage space on the aforementioned planter, which uses a dripping or siphoning principle to control the water content in the planting media, particularly soil, to avoid excessive watering that may drown the plant or cause contamination from excessive discharge of water from the water drain outlet. Such planting structures may have addressed the problems of conventional planters as mentioned in items 3 and 5 above. But the shortcoming mentioned in item 4 above can be slightly reduced by lengthening watering intervals from a daily basis to 3˜6 days. The problems mentioned in items 1 and 2 remain to be improved because they involve completely open cultivation by direct exposure of culture medium.
As for artificial soil invented by some manufacturers, it does replace regular soil. But it needs filling process in a regular pot or glass container, so it still has the problem of overturning and spilling of the container producing a mess.
Another different structures of planter has been disclosed in Taiwan Patents Nos. 166871 and 175511, wherein:
Taiwan patent No. 166871 discloses a planter structure basically comprising a pot container and a water feeding part that are overlapped or combined as one unit. Wherein, the water feed pipe is connected to a water of storing chamber for refilling of water. Two ends of a water channel made of baked ceramics in the water feeding assembly are respectively inserted in a water storage unit and the soil filled in the pot container, thereby an appropriate amount of water is delivered by capillarity to the soil; such a structural design may have solved the problems in items 3 and 5 as found in conventional pots. As for the problem mentioned in item 4, the watering interval is extended from once a day to 3˜6 days, and the watering frequency is reduced slightly. As a matter of fact, the planting method has the same problems that could not be improved, as mentioned in items 1˜2 for the conventional pot planting containers.
Taiwan patent No. 175511 discloses a planter construction basically consisting of a water tank serving as a water container, on top of the container is a screen that is paved with water absorbent cotton to deliver water. Then, soil is used as a culture medium for the cultivation of a culture dish for plant, directly placed on water absorbent cotton paved on the water tank, thereby the water in the water absorbent cotton is delivered into the soil through a through hole at the bottom of the culture dish. Such a structural design can solve the above problems in items 3 and 5 for conventional planters. But the problem mentioned in item 4 remains unsolved because the watering interval is only lengthened from once per day to 3˜6 days and there is a slight reduction of water frequency. Actual planting method still has the problems mentioned in items 1˜2 that remain unsolved.